


You Say Yes, I Say No

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can’t get married in the White House, Vala.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Yes, I Say No

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Hello, Goodbye" by the Beatles

“I know Sam and Jack got married in the Gate Room,” said Vala, lying on her stomach across their shared work table. “But what about something a bit bigger, darling?”

Daniel didn’t look up from the tablet he was translation. “How much bigger?”

“Not that much,” she hedged. “What about your president, he’s got that gorgeous—”

“We can’t get married in the White House, Vala.”

“Hmm, so many rules. All these magazines have such lovely suggestions, darling, I just want to try all of them. Oh! What about a destination wedding? Fiji, maybe, where is that? Or Hawaii.”

“Maybe not, Vala.”

“All right, then… What?”

She frowned, as Daniel smiled. “Just you,” he said, and kissed her.

THE END


End file.
